Unchain Me Sister Love Is With Your Brother
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: MyotismonxOC! Piedmon has brought along a young female digimon for Myotismon to meet. When a plan doesn't go in his favour, he confronts the young digimon - only to find out a secret. Rating: M - Language, Lemon, Insest! Reviews are welcome but no flames


**Authoress note:** Heya, I'm back again with a new one-shot. I thought I'd write out of my own comfort zone (which is usually Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Lost Boys) and do a Digimon one. This stars Myotismon. Right I have to say the following though (unfortunately because I do get bitchy people having a go at me) - **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOW THIS STORY GOES, THEN PUSH THE BACK BUTTON. EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT NOT TO READ THIS IF THEY DO NOT WISH TO! THIS IS HOW IT IS IN MY HEAD SO I WROTE IT THAT WAY. SO IF IT DOESN'T GO HOW YOU LIKE IT, GET OFF THE PAGE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon nor do I own any of the Digimon characters, logos, etc. I only own the OC (Mistamon) and the plot. I do not own the song Cry Litter Sister or any artist who performs this song!

**Rating:** M

**Reason(s):** Language, Lemon - Insest

**Advice:** If you do not like these types of stories then please do one of the following; 1) Push the back button so you are taken off this page OR 2) Skip the final part of this one-shot.

**Additonal Authoress Note:** I got this idea while I was listening to Aiden's version of Cry Little Sister. Hence the title name. I actually suggest you listen to the song - it's on The Lost Boys and The Lost Boys: The Tribe (both extremely good films). _**THIS MIGHT ALSO BE OOC AT POINTS!**_

* * *

My fingers tapped impatiently upon the cold stone tablet.  
Whatever it was I had to be shown; Piedmon was sure taking his sweet ass time about it.

The heavy metal door creaked open and in floated the puppet digimon.  
"You sure know how to keep people waiting".

He looked up at me and smirked.  
"Now now Myo, what's the matter? Bat caught the irritated data?".  
I let out a low growl.  
He really got on my nerves sometimes.

"What is you have to show me? I do have other ways to spend this time like plotting how to destroy those degidestined".  
He raise a brow at me; why he took that mask off I do not know.

"This will only take a moment".  
I gave a loud sigh and rolled my eyes, when he said this it usually meant hours on end.  
"You can bring her in".

My eyes darted to him and gave him a confused look.  
"You will see".

Two of the servant digimon in this palace walked in with a hooded figure behind them.  
They stopped part way before him and the girl walked to his side; the two of the lower ones getting dismissed.

"Myo, I would like you to meet Mistamon. Mistamon meet Myotismon".  
The hooded girl stepped forward and held out a hand; grasping mine in a shake.

"Now, why don't you let the poor man see you properly and not that hood you wear all the time?".  
She flipped him off before removing the only thing that was blocking out my view to her.

Shaking her hair free a bit she stopped and looked at me; smirking a little.  
She was beautiful but, of course, me being who I am didn't let that phase me.  
"At last my dear, I can see you".

Her hair was a long, golden blonde colour; her eyes crystal blue and skin milky white.  
Ruby red lips sat perfectly on her face; images of blood running through my mind.  
Her fangs poked through and sat nicely on her lips.

"You will find her very useful Myo. She'll help you, in more ways than one. Maybe you'll even find out something about her".  
Piedmon smikred at the last part before standing up.  
"Now, I better show you to your living chamber. If you wish to call it that".

"Most certainly".  
She pulled her cloak off and draped it over her arms; following him out of the room.

I sat there with a look that could only be described as confusion before standing up; retiring to my own chamber.

_**#A FEW MONTHS LATER# **_

I flung open the door to my chamber while mumbling under my breath.  
I can't believe that failed.  
Again.  
'She does this to me all the time'.

I swung around and marched out the door; heading to Mistamon's chamber, thumping upon the door when I reached it.

The door swung open and she stood there in a pale see throughish gown.  
"Can I help you?".  
I pushed past her.  
"Yes you can actually".

She sighed and pushed the door shut; spinning around to face me.  
"What is it this time? Plan failed you again?".

My eyes narrowed at her.  
"Yes it did. You do this everytime!".  
"Do what?".  
I growled.

"You always get me into bother and then the plan fails against these digidestined".

I heard her laugh.  
"Well, I guess you're too stupid to carry out the plans".  
My temple pulsated and I moved forward; pinning her to the door by her shoulders.

"Listen to me you little bitch - Get the plan right next time or you shall be deleted; no sign of you ever being around".

She smirked up at me.  
"Now Myo, is that anyway to talk you your little sister?".  
My eyes widened at her as my hands retracted; causing her body to hit the floor with a thud.

Mista let out a groan and rubbed her head; standing up a few moments after.  
"Fuck, that hurt".  
She walked past me and over to the window; taking a look over the land the palace shadowed; the sun beginning to rise before the blocker was put down.

"Sister?".

She turned to face me.  
"Yes, it's what I said. Sister. I was created from the exact data you were only the gender and appearance was tweaked; me resulting in a female version of you".  
She placed her hand on the wall before turning her head slightly.

"I know how you think, how you feel, what you like and what you dislike. Even what your tastes run in".  
She turned to face me before slipping back over; placing a hand on my chest.

"I need my sleep now so if you would do the favour of leaving. I shall awaken when the sun has gone. Feel free to come back then if you need my help. In anyway".  
She pushed me a little and opened the door; waiting for my departure.

I looked at her for a moment before leaving; the door shutting behind me.

_**#LATER THAT NIGHT#**_

The sun had just set causing the palace to come to life.

Vampires never dream but tonight, this was different for me.  
Mista plagued mine and the ending result when I woke was pretty painful.

Walking down the corridor to her chamber, I kept my cloak wrapped around me; hiding my problem from view.

Her door soon came into my sight and I banged on it.  
A few seconds after; it opened up to me.  
"Come in".

I slipped in and the door shut behind me.  
"I see you came back".  
I looked around and eventually saw her.

She stepped forward and walked; stopping in front of me.  
"What can I help you with? I know it's not a plan".

I pulled my cloak open and she looked down; smirking at what she saw.  
"My my my, dear brother, that is a huge problem you have there. Lucky for you, I know how to sort it out".

She placed a hand on my chest and pushed me; my back hitting off the wall soon after.  
"Keen are we?".  
I gave a little smirk.  
"You bet I am".

She gave another smirk and ran her hands down my chest; stopping to give me a squeeze.

_**#CHANGE OF VIEW - WRITER#**_

Gripping her chin lightly, he pulled her face to his and placed a fiery kiss upon her lips.  
Then sudden movement caused her eyes to widen but they soon returned to normal; arms snaking around his neck again; drawing him closer to her.  
Hands rested on her hips; keeping her close to the masculine body.

A fight broke out as they fought for dominance; tongues invading every space that they could.  
Their battle continued on for five more minutes until Myotismon got the upper hand.  
Her arms loosened, allowing her hands to moved up to his head; her fingers twining in his hair.

Without breaking apart, Myotismon picked Mistamon up in his arms and carried her over to her makeshift bed.  
When reaching it, he placed her gently upon it and climbed on top of her.  
Pulling away, he looked at the heavy breathing digimon beneath him; chest rising and falling fast.

Placing her hands on his chest, Mistamon pushed him onto the floor and removed his cloak from behind; standing in front of him after.  
She placed her hand onto his cheek and stroked it with her thumb as her other hand set to work on the buttons of his top.  
Her other hand soon joined and in a few moments, his top feltl to the floor; joining his shoes the had ended up upon the floor.

She ran her fingers up his arms and slowly down his exposed chest; outlining the abs and muscles that were there.  
She noticed that his gloves had disappeared the moment his fingers ran across her skin; gentle yet rough; just the way she liked it.  
"Hmmm... So sexy".

She caught his lips again for a brief moment as she slipped his fingers around the ribbon of her corset and pulled it, loosening the item; pulling away from her for a second as he lifted it off her, chucking it to the floor a few moments after.  
"I could say the same thing about you".

Their lips met again as he pulled her to him; picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
She could feel his erection prodding into her and she smirked in the kiss; liking where this was going.  
She felt her body being laid down onto the bed and a weight shifting on top of her.  
His hands travelled down and cupped one of her breasts in between them; playing with it.

Mistamon gasped and let out a moan that was stifled by the kiss; arching her back slightly as she pulled out of the kiss.  
"Stop messing Myo".  
Placing her hands onto his chest, she pushed him and flipped them over; sitting just about his groin.

Her hands got to work on un-doing and removing his trousers while she nipped at his neck; earning some pleased moans from him.  
His trousers and boxers joined the rest of his clothing leaving him naked beneath her.  
"Hmmm... I quite like this view of you".  
Her teeth playfully bit his ear and pulled it; letting it go after.

The only thing that was left to remove was his mask; which soon did, revealing his face to her.  
"So handsome".  
A low growl passed his throat as she grinded her hips into his; sporting a teasing smirk at the same time.  
"You're just a tease Mista".

His hands gripped her hips and forced her onto her back.  
"My turn".  
He trailed his fingers down her torso and dipped into her navel; coming back out soon after.  
Her skirt became un-done and they joined her other clothes; her underwear too.  
Her eyes closed a little; she was too embarressed.

"Now now Mista, you don't have to be like that. After all, you're just like me".  
Myotismon leant forward and nibbled on her ear.  
"You look gorgeous like this".  
He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to caress her chest, causing moans to sound from the female monster below him.  
He then kissed down until he reached her womanhood.

Looking up, he saw that her eyes had shut again.  
Opening her legs slowly, he placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance.  
A soft moan was heard.  
"Hmmm... You taste nice".  
He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Mistamon was moaning like crazy.  
"Myo, please don't stop".  
Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit.

She put her hands down and griped his hair, pushing him in further.  
The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she began to breath heavily.  
With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before loosening up, mimicking the actions of her walls as she reached extreme pleasurable high.

Myotismon, pleased with what he had managed to achieve, hovered over a now panting Mistamon.  
When she regained enough strength, she smirked and flipped them over.  
"My turn now".

The skilfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it again; occupying that space again.  
Peering down, she could see he was more proud and ready than before.  
"Tut tut tut. You really should be punished for that brother dear".  
A playful glint shone in her eye.

Proceeding; she kissed down his body until she was in line with him.  
She eyed his pride before licking her lips.  
"Hmmm... I'm going to enjoy this".  
She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Myotismon to hiss out a pleased moan and buck his hips slightly.  
"Now now Myotis. You shouldn't do that".  
Mistamon placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down after.  
He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut.

Taking her hands off his hips, Mistamon moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac.  
Myotismon's head was spinning from the pleasure.  
"Urghh!".  
She increased her speed.

Before he had a chance to say anything more, his member twitched in her mouth; his own high taking effect.  
Happy with her result, Mistamon sat up and licked her lips; her desire clouded eyes meeting with Myotismon's.

Hands found their way her shoulders and pushed her over onto her back.  
"Time for some fun I think".  
With a sudden push, Myotismon thrusted into Mistamon causing her to let out a surprised moan.

He pulled back out before pushing back into her.  
"Oh fuck!".  
He watched the scene below him and gave another smirk.

Mistamon placed her arms around Myotismon's neck and pulled him down; capturing his lips in another fiery kiss.  
A short while after, they flipped over and Mistamon began to move her hips to a steady but fast rhythm.  
Both their eyes met as the air surrounding them was filled with gasps and moans; the occasional groan thrown in too.

Hands touched skin and their breath mixed.  
Not long after their data kicked in and they reached the pleasurable high together; Mistamon collapsing to Myotismon's side.

"Now that was fun Myo".  
She placed a kiss on his cheek before cuddling into his body; him remaining inside of her.

I guess you could say - the cold hearted digimon who was a toughy to break through too had been well and broken.  
His heart had been unchained by the last person believable - his sister.


End file.
